


Motivate me

by animejpg



Series: Cats and Crows [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Older Characters, Volleyball, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kenma begins to head off for college, Hinata isn't sure if he is willing to let Kenma go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivate me

**Author's Note:**

> im uploading from mobile so I'll fix it when I can and also I have no idea if their years are even right I just assume they're a year a part  
> Sorry for any mistakes, uploaded from my phone

  2nd year hinata shouyou paced around his room restlessly, picking up His phone off the bed to check it every 2 minutes. He walked around restlessly, picking up multiple items in an attempt to distract himself. He was anxious to hear from Kenma.

  Kenma had recently taken his tests to see if he would get into the college of his choice and the results came back today. Since they attended different schools, Hinata wouldn't be able to hear about it until Kenma finally got the results back in as well as get out of school.

  Kenma had refused to tell Hinata his college choices, and would tell him when the results came back. Kenma had put two different colleges he had wanted to go to, and while Hinata was confident in Kenmas academia, he was still fretful that he would get a dejected call or text from Kenma about it.

  Hinata flopped down on his bed, checking his empty message box for the nth time. He rested his phone on his chest and closed his eyes.

  He didn't want Kenma to leave. They had only been dating for about a year and Hinata didn't want to spend his last two years of high school without Kenma. Just thinking about Kenma leaving him made his heart ache. Kenma had his been his go-to friend and his supplier of video games and cuddles. They had grown extremely close and Hinata didn't want to lose him, especially if it meant that Kenma had to go far away for his college.

  Hinata stretched, thinking, if Kenma were to leave, would that mean their relationship would come to an end...?

  Hinata yelped and rolled in surprise onto the floor with a heavy thud, causing his sister to poke her head into the room with a confused look on her face. When she realized Hinata was fine as he rolled over to open his phone, she left with an exasperated sigh. Hinata on the other hand was joyed to finally heard from Kenma after an hour and a half of restless torment.

 **KittyKen** : Want to meet up at the burger joint by my place?

 **NerdBird:** what did you get? Where are you going for college? Did you get accepted into the college you wanted?

 **KittyKen:** I'll tell u when we meet up. Just b there asap before Kuroo shows up. Plz.

 **NerdBird:** fiiiine I'll b there but tell me EVERYTHING PLZ

When Kenma didn't reply, Hinata sighed irritably. Kenma was always like this; he hates telling news over the phone (even though Hinata agreed, he was anxious for answers).

Hinata grabbed his jacket and throwing it on lazily. The place wasn't that far from Hinatas place but being a Friday, Hinata really didn't want to leave and had wanted Kenma to come to his place to avoid going out. He headed out with a wave to his mom and sister in the kitchen before stepping out into the cool air. He walked to his destination with ease, trying to mentally prepare himself for the news. He didn't want to hear that Kenma would be leaving him but he would feign happiness and congratulate Kenma on wherever he was accepted to. It was the polite thing to do, even if it meant it was a soul crushing moment for Hinata, it was a new experience and more chances for Kenma.

As Hinata entered the restaurant, he shook his head, trying to clear it if his negative thoughts. He soon spotted Kenma, who was on his phone with two trays on his table. Hinata smiled as he walked over, recognizing his and Kenmas favorites piled up on the tray.

 _Then that must mean..._ Hinata thought, quickening his pace and avoiding the little kids that ran in front of him.

"So did you get accepted? Where are you going?" Hinata asked hurriedly as he approached the table, successfully scaring the other. Kenma sighed irritably as he clutched his phone and threw it carelessly on the table.

Kenma nodded, a rare smile appearing on the older boys face. He didn't immediately answer but let Hinata take a seat instead and motioned for him to wait. Hinata obeyed, although reluctantly, and began to eat while Kenma grabbed his phone and unlocked it.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two, Kenma spoke up.

"Were you afraid I didn't pass?" Kenma asked, stuffing fries into his mouth. Hinata fidgeted with his soda and nodded hesitantly. That wasn't the only thing he was, still is, afraid of though. Getting accepted was one fear, now it was a matter of where Kenma had decided to go. Hinata was desperate to know the answer but waited until Kenma was ready. Maybe Kenma had bought his meal, maybe it was going to be their last meal. Maybe this was where they said their goodbyes...?

Hinata hadn't noticed he was shaking until a hand grasped his shoulder. When Hinata looked up, Kenmas narrow eyes were concentrated on him in concern.

"You okay?" Kenma asked hesitantly. He didn't have to ask to know that Hinata was anxious. He didn't fully understand why until Hinata burst out a quiet "please don't leave me" with eyes brimming with tears.

Immediately, Kenma began to panic and switched to the other side of the table, tucking Hinatas head under his chin and hugging him tightly. Kenma hoped that Hinata couldn't feel his panicked heart beat as they sat their cuddling. Kenma was never exactly the best when it came to emotions like this, and Hinata knew that. Both had been able to support each other despite the awkward tension when one was sad. They both had a very different approach to sadness; Kenma was isolated, avoiding anyone and everyone, and only talked to others if he knew he needed the help or to solve the problem while Hinata was more in need of attention, mostly to just cuddle the person and have them coo in concern over him, but not telling anyone what the problem was. They both had become very good at guessing each other's problems the past year, making them, Kenma thought to himself, the perfect and fated couple.

But seeing Hinata cripple to easily, especially around him must have meant that the blond haired boy was at fault. They sat there silently as Hinatas sniffles ceased slowly and Kenma pulled away to face the younger boy.

"What's wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have?" Kenma asked gently, yet his voice was laced with concern. Kenma had been confident in going to college because he had assumed Hinata was right behind him but now he faltered.

Hinata shook his head and replied with a muffled, "you can't leave me, not now. Please."

"Hinata what do you mean? Where do you think I'm going?" This time, Hinata pulled back but wouldn't meet Kenmas eyes.

"I thought you were going to leave for college," Hinata muttered, playing with a stray fry on the table. Kenma couldn't help but give a small smile before sighing and pulling Hinata back into a hug. Hinata stayed rigid until Kenma began to play with his hair and draw circles in his back, letting the younger relax into his embrace.

"I plan to go to a community college, not far from here. I just have to take the bus in the morning. Most of my classes last until noon so that way I can still spend time with you while you still go to high school," Kenma finally assured Hinata, pulling out his phone and showing it to Hinata. Hinata squinted at the screen, recognizing a schedule pulled up and highlights on certain classes. "Sorry I ignored you or made it seem like I was leaving. I just needed to be sure they agreed with my times so that-" Kenma began to explain, pulling his phone back to him, only to be startled by Hinata again.

"You didn't have to adjust your schedule like that," Hinata observed nervously. He admittedly felt guilty that Kenma had to make specific arrangements in order to be with him. "Besides, you'll be so busy with school, who knows if you'll have time for me anyways."

Kenma looked slightly offended at Hinatas suggestion before shaking his head.

"I'll always make time for you. My top two choices were colleges around this area so that I could still see you. You aren't a bother to me, honestly, you're more of a motivation for me," Kenma admitted with a slight blush. He didn't like to admit it, but Kenma had entirely decided to skip college and live his life playing video games. College sounded like stress and work that wasn't necessary, but that changed when he met Hinata. Hinata made Kenma challenge his perspective, as well as himself. Kenma had undeniably become more independent and more sociable (well, at least more sociable to his already existing friends). Hinata had brought on a challenge during volleyball matches and his energetic and willful spirit seemed to seep into Kenma. Hinata motivated him to try, not try, _but become better_.

Hinata's face lit up so fast, Kenma braced himself in case the younger stood to jump. Instead, Hinata lunged at Kenma, effectively knocking Them both out of the booth and sitting on the floor, hugging. After the numerous amount of stares and whispers reached Hinatas recognition, he blushed furiously and backed off, helping Kenma up.

They resumed their places again and Hinata bounced eagerly in his seat, ready to resume the conversation about Kenmas dorm life and classes. Kenma answered what he could and sternly denied getting a dorm, admitting that he wasn't looking forward to small spaces, but that the college required he be in a dorm his first semester. Hinata smiled eagerly as he imagined cuddling with Kenma in his dorm, surrounded by discarded video games as Kenma tried to work but Hinata would want to play.

 _Soon enough_ , Hinata thought as Kenma launched into detail about how he would never be able to bring his video games into a form of he had a roommate, _I'll be able to go to college and even live with Kenma._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay maybe this isn't angst exactly but it made me sad so it's angst in my book lol


End file.
